


No Más Travesuras

by Andromeda_Starkweather



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Basado en el trailer de Infinity War, Ligero Thorki, M/M, Primer fic de Marvel!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Starkweather/pseuds/Andromeda_Starkweather
Summary: A Loki se le ha terminado la suerte y no hay magia o embuste que pueda ayudarle cuando Thanos y su gente atacan la nave. Por lo menos Thor aún puede salvarse.





	No Más Travesuras

No más trucos.  
No más ilusiones que desaparecen al tocarlas.  
No más engaños y escarceos para evitar su destino.  
No hay a forma de huir ni sitio en el cual esconderse, a llegado el momento de hacer frente a las elecciones que alguna vez tomó, de asumir las consecuencias y pagar por sus errores.

A Loki se le ha terminado la suerte y no hay magia o embuste que pueda ayudarle cuando Thanos y su gente atacan la nave. 

 

Conmoción, gritos, llantos… y después un terrible silencio, tan pesado y crudo que resulta asfixiante, doloroso. Todo se reduce a Thor y Loki contra el titán y su esbirros. La lucha es intensa pero completamente dispar, Thor es el Dios del Trueno y ataca como una verdadera tormenta, pero antes de la era de los dioses estuvieron los titanes y una tormenta no puede compararse con el ciclón que es Thanos y es cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio termine sometido y apresado por la manaza del titán. 

Loki entra en escena, sabe que es lo que Thanos busca y no duda ni un instante en dárselo, hace oídos sordos a las protestas de Thor y a sus órdenes de escapar. ¿De qué serviría? No hay sitio donde ocultarse y Loki podra ser un tramposo y un traidor pero no es un cobarde, se niega a dejar a Thor a su suerte. El Teseracto refulge en su mano dando un atisbo del inmenso poder que se esconde en su interior, es el tesoro que alguna vez deseo y la única cosa que puede poner fin a la masacre que se ha cernido sobre la nave. Cuando se acerca caminando a paso lento hace lo posible para esquivar los cuerpos inertes que abarrotan el suelo, lo que quedaba de su pueblo ahora ha desaparecido, vidas inocentes que fueron tomadas sin clemencia por la Orden Oscura. Sus muertes debería turbalo pero la única persona que realmente le importa aún está viva y si él no actúa ahora mismo pronto eso podría cambiar.

 

Casi podría decirse que Thanos está eufórico al sostener el cubo, aún sujeta por la cabeza a un semiinconsciente Thor, herido y sangrante pero vivo. La gema dentro del Teseracto es lo único que acapara la atención del villano, con Thor fuera de peligro mortal Loki deja salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. El alivio es momentáneo por supuesto, Loki siempre lo supo, tiene una deuda y Thanos piensa cobrarse, da la orden y el Dios del Engaño es rodeado y la gente de Thanos le apuntan con sus armas.

Thor grita trata de liberarse pero está demasiado débil para ayudar, Loki lo prefiere de esa forma, él solo se metió en ese lío y ha llegado el momento de dejar las travesuras y juegos de niños atras, Thanos avanza hacia el, puño izquierdo en alto, su hermano se retuerce con mayor desesperación y el titán lo arroja contra la nave, el impacto es tal que se abre una gran fisura por la que Thor sale despedido hacia el espacio, Loki suspira aliviado, su hermano va a vivir. Thanos baja su puño.

Su hora llegó, no hay marcha atrás, no se puede cambiar lo que ya estaba escrito. 

Loki se deja caer, noy hay dolor pero tampoco consuelo ya no siente, debería estar arrepintiéndose por todos sus crímenes y pecados pero realmente no lamenta nada. Se deja caer sin más, desciende profundo hacia la oscuridad, cae a través del velo de la muerte y una sonrisa cruza su rostro, está muriendo, es su fin pero Thor está a salvo, su Thor está bien y es lo único en lo que puede pensar. 

Y quién sabe, tal vez se vuelva a encontrar en alguna otra vida, en otro giro de la rueda, con otros cuerpos pero con su misma esencia. Le gustaría decirse a sí mismo que esta vez va a hacer las cosas bien, no habrá sentimientos reprimidos, confesiones calladas, pero Loki no puede asegurar que vaya a tomar mejores decisiones o que quiera hacerlo, después de todo es su naturaleza la que obra por él. 

También es posible que esté siendo demasiado positivo consigo mismo y no exista tal cosa como otras vidas que compartir con Thor, este es su final definitivo.

No más travesuras para Loki.


End file.
